elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Random Encounters (Online)
Random encounters can be initiated either by the player. These can be found in all Ebonheart Pact, Aldmeri Dominion and Daggerfall Covenant regions save the starter islands. They are also found in DLC and Expansion regions. Interactions during some of the encounters are part of the achievements. Online Achievement encounters I Like M'aiq *M'aiq the Liar: M'aiq can be found standing in the wilderness and will speak unique dialogue when interacted with. Crime Pays *A merchant with a horse is encountered near the road. He can be intimidated to give the contents of his backpack. Give to the Poor *Beggar: A region-specific NPC approaches and asks the Vestige for 5 gold. If given, it will award a small amount of experience points. Lightbringer *Unlit fire: 2–3 region-specific NPCs can be found arguing over an unlit fire. Lighting it will gain a small amount of experience and earn the "Firelight" status effect, increasing Stamina by 5% for 30 minutes. The NPCs will thank the Vestige. Non-Achievement encounters *Dark Fissure: A small tear to Coldharbour appears over the ground, and a wave of random Daedra or undead appear. After dispatching the first wave, a mini-boss will appear with another random regular enemy. Killing them gains experience and closes the Fissure. *Daedra Conjurer: A random NPC can be seen chanting and performing a ritual. They summon random Daedra but are immobilized by it and will only be freed when the Vestige kills it. They will then teleport away. *Bandits attacking trader: A random NPC merchant can be found hiding behind their horse while their guard fights 2 random bandits. *Wandering Merchant: An unnamed merchant can be found traveling the roads between settlements with a Caravan Guard and a horse. They cannot be bartered with. *Magical duel: 2 random mages (Conjurer, Cryomancer, Hedge Wizard, Pyromancer or Sorcerer) can be found attacking each other. **Their conversations before the duel: *** ***:First mage: "To Oblivion with you!" ***:Second mage: "I'll make you dance, before your end!" *** ***:Hedge Wizard: "It is past time we ended this!" ***:Pyromancer: "Fires of the forge, strike hot!" **If they are interrupted by the Vestige: ***''"You should have left us to our duel!"'' ***''"Meddler! Interloper!"'' *Hunter: A random NPC armed with a bow hunting a non-hostile creature (deer, pony guar, etc.). *Innocent as bait: A random NPC is tied up asking for help, when the Vestige approaches 3 bandits appear and attack. Killing them earns experience points. *Group of partying vampires: While in Cyrodiil at night, a group of dancing NPC's can sometimes be found. Talking to one results in them offering you a drink. After consuming said drink, the screen turns black and you wake up some time later alone... *Hunter starts running and dies from getting into a trap. *Bandit picking lock: A random bandit can be found attempting to pick a locked chest. After killing them, a second bandit may appear and attack as well. **Lock-picking bandit's quotes: ***''"My pick! You made me break my pick!"'' **Ambushing bandit's quotes: ***''"Here we reap, our mothers weep, it's time to sleep my boy, my boy-oh!"'' =DLC and expansions= Orsinium Encounters Achievement encounters Orsinium Patron *City Solicitor and a Bodyguard stand beside the road near the chest. City Solicitor asks for a donation to the city. One Last Brawl *Mercenary Veteran is encountered in the wilderness, surrounded by slain creatures. Non-achievement encounters *Malacath Priest stands at the side of the road, offering to bestow Malacath's Blessing. *Trinimac Priest stands at the side of the road, offering to bestow Trinimac's Blessing. *Batasha stands at the side of the road with her pack and brew. The Vestige can buy some of her ale, receiving Batasha's Brew status effect. *Tied-up Mercenary is encountered in the wilderness, crying for help. When approached he turns hostile and Vosh Rakh Warrior and Vosh Rakh Storm-Bringer appear. *Hunter and herder are seen fighting each other in the wilderness. When one of them is attacked by the Vestige, both of them attack the Vestige. Thieves Guild encounters *Bandit picking lock: A random bandit can be found attempting to pick a locked chest. After killing them, a second bandit may appear and attack as well. *Hunter starts running and dies from getting into a trap. *Hunter: A random NPC armed with a bow hunting a non-hostile creature (Fellrunner). Morrowind encounters *North of Zainab Camp - two House Redoran Soldiers, who will both exclaim House Redoran, before exclaiming "may your sword never lose your sharpness." (See this map for map location). Summerset encounters Achievement encounters A Book and Its Cover *Bailiff Naramin accuses Choixth of a crime. Non-achievement encounters *Horse Accident: Gluthogna and a Noble have a dispute over crashing into each other while riding horses. Vestige can settle it by using either a Intimidation on the Noble or Persuasion on the Orc. *Gryphon Attack: Kinlady Turquenwen and Swordmaster Linaaldel are attacked by a gryphon. The Vestige can help them with defeating it. *In Alinor Nuluufarya and Elaasare can be encountered who will cease their conversation once the Vestige comes close. *Imp Fight: Blue and Red Imps fight over the three dead Coral Crabs. *Sapiarch and his Assistants are having different views on their working conditions. *Yaghra Strider Attack: Two Dominion Soldiers near the corpse of Yaghra Strider. *Royal Menagerie Ranger: A random NPC armed with a bow hunting a non-hostile creature (Fellrunner) Appearances * * * ** ** ** ** Category:Online: Random Encounters Category:Online: Lists Category:Online: Gameplay